How Families Work
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: Jane, Maura and family drama. They have a daughter Cooper and another baby on the way... if everything goes as planned.. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, is Cooper out of bed yet?" Maura called from the master bedroom

"Yeah, I'm dressing her now" Jane smiled to the four year old who had long caramel hair, just like her mothers

"Why is Mommy running around so much?" The girl asks as Jane hands her her bag with her lunch in it

"Today is a big day for Mommy Coop remember what we talked about? You might be getting a baby brother or sister.."

"I want a sister.. Boys are weird"

"What about Uncle Frankie and Tommy.. Are they weird?"

Cooper shakes her head "I guess not.."

Jane smiles "Boys aren't that bad Coop, trust me"

Cooper nods "I believe you..Am I going to Nonna's?"

Jane ruffles the girls hair "No baby, you are going to day care. You will get to see Alex today.."

"Yay! I haven't saw Alex in ages!"

"You haven't seen Alex, Cooper" Maura corrects from the door

Cooper smiles "Yeah.. Sorry Mommy"

"Alright dear. Now, you ready for day care?" Maura said lifting the girl into her arms

Cooper nods enthusiastically "Will we have Kinder Music today?" She asks as they all walk to the car

"Ask Alex when we get there okay?" Maura smiles as the strap the girl into the car seat

xx

"Okay Cooper, sweetie, Your Ma and me will be back after lunch to take you home okay?" Maura says lifting the girl to the ground

Cooper nods "Mommy? Ma said that Boys aren't weird so I don't really mind if I get a brother"

Maura smiles and Alex walks out and takes Coopers hand

"Thats great honey. Okay, see you later" Maura kissed the young girl as Alex led her inside

Maura hopped back into the car and took her wife's hand "You are wonderful"

"I am" Jane smiled "But what makes you say that now?"

"You convinced our daughter that having a brother wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She told me she wouldn't mind getting a brother now because of you"

Jane smiled and notices Maura fidgeting with her wedding ring "Maur, don't be scared. Whatever happens we'll be okay. It might work this time.."

"It might not.."

"Yeah well, thats a risk we have to take, isn't it?"

Maura nods and squeezes Jane's hand "I'm so scared Jane"

"I am too baby. But we'll see what happens okay?"

Maura nods as they pull into the hospital

"Its only a scan Maura. Whatever happens You, Coop and me, we are okay"

Maura stands out of the car "I'm ready"

xx

The female doctor walks in smiling at Jane and Maura as she sets up the scan

"Okay Misuses Rizzoli, how are you feeling?"

Maura nods "I'm okay. A little nervous but okay.."

"All women are nervous at the start Maura. Don't worry, we'll see whats going on and we can see if you are pregnant"

Maura nods and slips her hand into Jane's as the woman starts the ultrasound machine

"Okay.." She rolls the scanner over Maura's stomach until an image appears on the screen

Jane stares at the screen "Is that-"

"That's our child?" Maura asks and the nurse smiles at the shocked women

"Congratulations ladies. You're having a baby"

Jane laughs and kisses the younger woman "Thank God for that!"

xx

"Coop, come sit wit me for a minute okay?" Jane asks and the young girl hurries to her mothers lap

"I want to show you a picture okay?" Jane says and Cooper nods

Jane takes out the sonogram and points to what looks like just a dot on the photo "You see that? That's your baby brother or sister"

Cooper smiles "When do we get him?"

"We'll get him or her in a long time. See he or she has to grow up.. Like you do? Ya know, you get taller? Well this baby has to get bigger too"

Cooper smiles "I get ya.. Where's Mommy?"

"She's asleep Coop.. She didn't sleep good last night so now she is sleeping"

Cooper smiles "Okay.. Can I go play now?"

"Of course" Jane kisses the girl's head and just watches her play until its time to get her bath and into bed

xx

"Did Cooper go down alright?" Maura asked rolling over to face Jane

"Perfect. All talk about Mommy's new baby"

Maura laughed "She really wants this. What made us think she'd be angry?"

Jane smiled "Don't jinx it Maura. Lets see how she is when our time is mostly about sleeping or feeding or changing diapers.."

"I cant wait.." Maura says excitedly

"Yeah.. Me either!" Jane says just as happy

xx

AN: So in this chapter Maura is just over a month gone. Now, the next chapter skips ahead a few months and has lots of drama but all the things should work out... Or maybe not depending on where the story takes me. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay this chapter skips to Maura being four months pregnant. And its like super short, sorry

xx

"Jane.." Maura whispered to the sleeping woman "Jane.." She taps her on the shoulder

Jane wakes up and sits up "Maur, its 3am. Whats up?"

"Something doesn't feel right Jane.." Maura groaned feeling a sharp pain in her side

Jane turns on the light and helps the woman out of bed "Okay, I'll drop Coop over to Ma's and we'll go get you checked out, okay? It's probably nothing Maura. Don't panic"

Jane walked into Coopers room and lifted the sleeping girl into her arms. Jane carries her across the garden to her mothers house and knocks on the door.

Angela walks down the stairs and Jane says "Ma, its Jane, open up"

Angela opens the door "Janie, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry Ma but You need to take Cooper. I have to take Maura to the hospital.."

"Of course..Is everything alright dear?"

Jane lays the sleeping girl on the couch and kisses her forehead "I don't know Ma. I hope so"

"Don't worry honey, I'll keep her for as long as you need. You take care of Maura"

"Thanks Ma"

"Keep me updated Janie"

"I will"

xx

"Maura?!" Jane said running back into the house

"Yeah Jane?"

"You okay? Any better?"

"Not really.." Maura answers and Jane walks into the room

"Okay. Lets get you over to the hospital honey"

xx

"Jane... Where are they? I'm scared"

"Maura. Sweetie breathe. Okay, just wait and see what happens?"

Maura nods and the doctor walks in

"Miss Rizzoli?"

Maura nods and Jane takes her hand. The doctor starts a scan and both women hold their breath waiting to hear a heart beat.

The doctor moves the scanner around and Maura feels tears roll down her cheeks with every second going by and not hear a heartbeat.

The doctor moves the scanner lower and then they hear the heart beat.

Jane bolts up from the seat and Maura smiles "Is that.."

"The heartbeat, yes it is" the doctor smiles "The baby moved around, thats probably what you felt.. You're fine ladies. You can breathe again"

Maura smiles "Thank god.."

The doctor nods "There is one thing, the child is moving around more than we would like, we want to keep a check so we need you to come in for regular checks outside of your scans, does once a week suit you both?"

Maura nods "Of course what ever we need to do"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane.. I-I love you" Maura said as they walked up Angela's driveway later that evening

"Love you too Maur, now lets get Coop"

xx

"Mommy! Ma!" Cooper says running into Maura's arms and smiling at Jane, who walks over and talks to Angela

"Hey baby!" Maura smiled "How was Nonna's?"

Cooper smiles "We had bunny pancakes for breakfast"

"Yeah? Thats great baby" Maura said and Jane walked back in

"Hey Coop" she smiled

"Hey Ma, are we going home now?"

Jane laughs "Of course we are baby"

xx

"Ma?" Cooper says that night as Jane tucks her into bed

Jane pulls the sheet over the girl "Yeah, honey?"

"Is Mommy okay?"

"Yeah Sweetheart, Mommy is fine. She just needed to see a doctor last night but now she is okay"

"And Mommies baby?"

Jane ran her hand through the girls hair "The baby's fine too kiddo. Don't worry about it. Now you be a good girl and go to sleep" Jane kisses the girl "Sleep tight angel"

"Night Ma" the girl mumbles her eye lids already dropping with tiredness

xx

"She okay?" Maura asked as Jane lay in bed that evening

"Yeah. Asked if you were sick though.. Poor angel worrying about you.."

"I should've talked to her.."

"I handled it Maur. I told her you and the baby are fine"

Maura nodded and Jane pulled her close

"Jane? ...I've been doing some research.."

"Yeah? Okay.."

"Right, well the doctor said that the baby was moving more than they liked.. When I looked it up it said that constant moving could cause distress and-"

"Maura, sweetie. They are doing a check up once a week. Don't panic, if there is a problem, they will find it.."

Maura sighed "I know.. I'm just nervous..."

"I know you are sweetie" Jane said kissing the woman's head "Okay, listen, if there is any weird felling you have, no matter how small it is, you tell me and I'll bring you in. That make you feel better?"

"It really does. Thank you Jane"

"Alright sweetheart. Now get some sleep, we are way too tired"

Maura smiled "Night Jane"

"Night babe"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh!" Jane groaned "Maura this case is killing me!"

"I know honey. But you'll work it out you always do" Maura said rubbing the woman's shoulders as she lay back on her office couch

"I miss Coop.."

Maura smiled "Me too.. I'll bring her over later okay?"

"I'd love that Maura.."

"I know you would babe. Now you better go back upstairs or you won't get a break when I bring Coop over"

"Yeah.. Okay. See ya later Maur" Jane says kissing the woman and walking out the door.

Maura laid her hand across her stomach, the baby was really kicking up a storm. She looked at her Callander, she cant believe she is 25 weeks gone. You wouldn't believe how quickly time flies..

xx

"Coop?" Maura said as she walked into Alex's day care

Cooper smiled at her mother "Hi Mommy!" She hugged the medical examiner "Where's Ma?"

"She's still working sweetheart but we are calling over to see her later. Would you like that?"

Cooper's eyes light up "Does she know we're coming over?"

"Yep, I told her we'd get some dinner and then we'd call over. We missed you a lot today"

"I missed you too Mommy. Can we have pizza for dinner?"

Maura smiled "I think we could.."

Cooper squealed in delighted and hugged her mother tightly as she placed her into the car.

xx

Maura walked in the front door of the house and placed the pizza in the counter after handing Cooper a plate with cut up slices on it

"Sweetie, I just need to get changed and then we'll go okay?"

"M'kay" Cooper said as she chewed into her pizza

Maura walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. What the hell is going on. It feels like she's being stabbed.

She stands, and walks to the bathroom and pulls off her panties and notices the blood "Oh...shit"

She grabs her cell and speed dials Jane

Jane answers after a couple of rings "Rizzoli.."

"Jane," Maura said panicked "I-I'm bleeding"

Maura hears Jane audibly gasp "I'm on my way. Stay calm Maura, everything's alright.."

Maura nods "Hurry.."

xx

"Mommy?" Cooper asks knocking on her Mother's door

"Coop... Mommy has a problem but I need you to be a big girl for me okay?"

"Okay.."

"Will you come in here?" Maura asks

Cooper walks in and sees the blood staining the sheets "Mommy? What's wrong? Are you cut?"

Maura shakes her head "I don't know baby. I called Ma and she'll be here soon to take me to the hospital, but I need to ask you if its okay with you if you sleep in Nonna's tonight?"

Cooper looks worried "I want to see you"

"I know. Nonna will bring you too me and Ma as quick as she can okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetie. Now, honey, Ma wont be here for a few minutes so do you want to tell me about what you did with Alex today?"

"First we painted, I made you and Ma a picture but Alex said I had to wait for them to dry before I could take them home.. I wanted to show you them today.. But I waited.. then after lunch we made cake! It was chocolate and we all had some! It was really nice-"

"Maura?!" Jane called from the door

Before she had a chance to reply Cooper ran down the hall and told Jane where Maura was and how she had a cut.. Sweet girl.

Jane bolted in the door and Maura looked up "Jane.."

"Can you walk?"

"It hurts.."

Jane slips her arms under the woman "Hold on,"

Maura laces her arms around the womans neck as she hoists her into the air and jogs to the car.

"I told Copper to stay with Angela and she can call down later"

Jane nods "I'll bring her over now, I'll be right back"

xx

The doctors in the ER moved at speed around the small hospital room as they worked on Maura. Nobody said whats wrong but Jane heard one thing

"Placental distress"

Jane stopped a nurse "Whats going on?"

"Ma'am, we need to take your wife to surgery, the baby has moved excessively and caused the placenta to develop cuts and both your wife and child to loose unhealthy amounts of blood"

Jane sat down because if she didn't she was afraid she'd collapse.

Okay... This could kill them. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rizzoli?"

Jane stood up and walked to the nurse

"Thats me.. Hows my wife? And baby?"

"Okay. We had to do surgery on your wife to deliver the child. Right now he is in an incubator-"

"He?" Jane smiles "a boy!"

"Yes, we can take you to see him in a few minutes but he cant be held yet, he needs time to develop while he's in the incubator, but he's stable"

"A-and Maura?"

The nurse frowns "Your wife lost a lot of blood Ma'am-"

"-Oh my god.. Is she dead?"

"No! No, she's in a critical condition though. We have her in ICU at the moment and we have blood being pumped into her to try and make up for the loss.. We need to tell you though, we need you to hope for the best but prepare for the worst, she isn't out of the woods yet"

Jane nods and wipes the tears from her eyes "Can I see them both?"

"Of course. We'll see your son first"

Jane places her hand on the elderly nurses arm "Thank you"

"No problem dear, now lets go"

xx

Jane looks down at the tiny boy in the incubator as her eyes brim with tears. He's so tiny. Her tiny baby boy. Their tiny baby boy.

She moved closer to the incubator "Hey little man, you fight, ya hear? Fight for me and mommy" Jane places her hand on the incubator and she watches the boy sleep. She sees the tubes that are feeding him, helping him breathe and just helping him develop in general and she cant help but cringe.

The poor baby boy.

"I love you little man" she whispers and walks towards the ICU to see Maura.

xx

Jane walks in and her breath feels like its being sucked from her body

She pulls a chair beside the woman and takes her hand

"Hey sweetie, you gave us a little scare, didn't ya? I saw our boy.. He-He's perfect Maur.. He's wonderful. But.. He needs both his Mothers, so you need to wake up. Wake up Maura, not just for me and him, but for Coop too.." Jane sighs "I need to call Ma. Maura, please. Please sweetheart, fight"

Jane stands and walks out to the hall and calls her mother.

xx

"How is she sweetie?" Angela asks wrapping Jane in a hug

"I-I don't know, not good. Not terrible..."

"Okay. And the baby?"

"We had a boy Ma" Jane smiles "A baby boy"

"How's he?"

"In an incubator but he's stable.. unlike Maur"

Angela nods and Cooper comes running up the hall, running away from a breathless Frankie

"Ma! Ma! Where's Mommy?!"

Jane lifts the girl into her arms and just holds her close for a second, happy to feel her daughter close to her

"Mommy... Mommy is sick Kiddo.. But-but we'll still talk to her and tell her about our day and make sure she knows we're here, okay?"

Cooper nods "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so baby, I do"

"What about our baby?"

Jane smiles "You have a baby brother sweetie"

"A boy.." Cooper says, looking thoughtful "okay, can I see him?"

Jane smiles at the girl "Maybe later sweetie, he's sleeping right now.."

"Okay, can I see Mommy?"

Jane pauses "Okay but Mommy looks kinda funny at the minute, okay? She has some tubes sticking out of her in some places but they are all there to make her better okay?"

Cooper nods "okay Ma"

"Good girl" Jane says walking in and sitting back beside the bed, this time holding Cooper in her lap

Cooper looks down at her Mother and then turns to Jane "Ma?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Is Mommy sore?"

Jane shakes her head "No baby, she- um, the doctors here make sure she isn't sore"

"How?"

"They give her medicines to make sure she isn't sore since she can't tell us, you get it?"

Cooper nods "Yeah, I guess.."

"Coop, if you want to talk to me about Mommy don't be afraid to or anything okay? You can ask me anything you want too"

"Can she hear us?"

Jane sighs and holds the girls hand "I hope she can. We should talk to her. You can tell her about day care and stuff?"

Cooper nods and Jane continues

"She mightn't remember it when she wakes up but I know that she'll be really happy to find out you talked to her"

"Yeah.. Ma? Can I sleep here tonight?"

Jane bites her lip "Sweetie, you'd be comfier at Nonna's"

"I miss you"

Jane kisses the girls cheek and nods "Okay baby. You can sleep here."

"Thanks Ma"

Jane stands up, taking the girl into her arms "You hungry?"

Cooper nods and Jane smiles "Okay, me and you will go get some dinner and I'll ask Nonna and Uncle Frankie to stay with Mommy okay?"

"Kay.." Cooper says laying against her mothers chest "Love you Ma"

"I love you too Coop" Jane says blinking away the tears in her eyes. She just realised how intelligent their daughter is. She is perfect.

'Maura cannot die on us..' She thinks walking with the girl to the hospital café..


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Review and let me know what you think of the story :)

"Coop? Baby, wake up" Jane said lifting the girl who was wrapped up in the blanket she was sleeping in

"Ma?" Cooper rubs at her eyes and clings to her mother

"Hey baby. You sleep good?"

Cooper just nodded, still not fully awake.

Jane sat back into the recliner chair still holding the child close and sat her up

"Coop... I need to have a grown up talk with you, okay?"

Cooper, more alert now, sits up straight and nods and Jane continues

"Okay, sweetie, ya know how you slept here last night with me and Mommy? Yeah well sweetie tonight you have to go home with Nonna"

"Ma! No! I don't want to leave.. Why cant I stay here?"

Jane sighed "Baby, you aren't meant to be here. You are too little. But ya know what Nonna said? If you were a good girl and said you'd sleep in her house tonight she'd take you to the Zoo!"

"Can we see the elephants?!" The girls says excited, forgetting she has to leave her mothers

"Yeah of course sweetie. Nonna will bring you all around, but baby, you have to be very very good okay?"

"Okay Ma. I'll be good"

"Promise?"

"Promise Ma"

"Good girl. And Coop, Nonna said that after the Zoo, and after dinner you could come here and tell me and Mommy everything you've seen at the Zoo. How does that sound?"

"Good.."

Jane smiled "Thats my girl. Now say bye to Mommy and we'll see the baby and then you and Nonna will go, okay?"

"Okay Ma" Cooper smiles

xx

"Ma'am. I need to talk with you" a tall brunette doctor said as he sat beside Jane, Jane looked down and saw Maura's chart in his hand

"Is Maura alright?"

The doctor sighs "Ma'am, your wife... she-she has developed a blood infection"

"Right.. Is that fatal? What can you do to wake her up!"

"No, its mot but its a further set back.. We plan to give her antibiotics to get rid of the infection, but that might take some time to work"

"Okay.. is she still critical?"

"Her body is getting back to normal now, if she didn't develop the infection your wife would be stable. This is just a little bump in the road. We are starting the antibiotics now and the course is expected to last a couple of days. Then, everything permitted, we should be able to wake her"

"Thank you" Jane says shaking the mans hand and walking out the door, walking down to her son.

xx

Later Angela walked in with a tired Cooper in tow

"Hey Ma, hey baby" Jane smiled looking down at Cooper who was crawling into her lap

"Hi Ma" she said clinging to Jane who wrapped her arms around the girl

"Did you have a good day?"

"Mmm" Cooper mumbled snuggling into her mother.

Jane sat with the sleeping girl in her arms as she updated her mother on Maura's condition and how the baby was doing. This is good, she has been told that both of them are getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ma?" Cooper asked walking into the hospital the next morning

Jane turned "Hey Coop. How did you sleep baby?"

"Okay Ma. Hows Mommy?"

"Shes better baby"

"Is she awake?" Cooper asked voice filled with hope

Jane picked the girl up into her arms "Not yet sweetie... Soon"

"Oh... Okay" the girl said dejected

Jane kissed the girl "Sweetie, do you want to see her?"

Cooper nods and Jane walks into Maura's room and lays Cooper down beside her, and she herself lays beside Cooper.

After a couple of minutes, Jane looks down and notices Cooper sobbing lightly

"Coop, baby. Hey, don't cry sweetheart. Come here" Jane holds the crying girl in a hug and Cooper looks up at her after a minute, tears tolling down her cheeks and more gathering in her eyes

"Ma? ...I miss Mommy"

Jane kisses the girls head "Oh sweetheart, I miss her too. I do too. But honey, listen, okay? You have me and Nonna and anyone else you want to talk to about this. Anyway sweetie, Mommy will wake up soon. The doctors are giving her medicine that will make her better and will help her to wake up"

Cooper nods and Jane just holds the girl close as she talks to her mother.

The poor girl is struggling. Maura needs to wake up soon. Before they both start breaking down.

"Ma, can we go see the baby?"

Jane smiles "Of course sweetie"

xx

"Ma?" Cooper asks looking into the incubator at the boy

Jane looks down to the girl "Yeah baby?"

"Are we going to name him?"

Jane smiles "Yeah baby, we are, but I want to wait for Mommy to help me pick one out"

"Can I say one?" Cooper asks and Jane smiles

"Of course. What name sweetie?"

"Leon.."

Jane smiles "Where did you hear that?"

"Leon is my friend at day care. I told him about the new baby and he said I should pick his name for the baby because its cool"

Jane laughs, It is a nice name "We'll ask Mommy, okay?"

"Okay" Cooper smiles extremely proud of herself


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Its really short, sorry.

"Ma! Ma! Mommy's awake!" Cooper shouted to Jane, who was still half asleep

Jane shot awake and looked over to Maura, who still had the ventilator down her throat but had her eyes wide open, she looked terrified.

"Maur! Maura, baby, its alright. Hey just keep calm, I'll get the doctor" Jane says running from the room and Cooper held her mothers hand in her own tiny ones

xx

Two hours later Maura had all her examinations done and all the tubes removed from her body.

Cooper was laying with Maura and Jane was sitting on the bed

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

Maura nods "Alright Jay, where's the baby?"

Cooper smiles and Jane looks down at the smiling girl and back to Maura "He's still in an incubator but Maur, we need to pick a name"

Maura smiles "Any suggestions?"

Cooper smiles to her Mother as Jane replies "What do you think of Leon?"

Maura nods "Nice name, where did that come from, we never discussed it before?"

Cooper smiles and before Jane replied Cooper cut in

"I asked Ma could we call the baby Leon"

Maura smalls "Leon?"

Cooper nods "Leon, he's my bestest friend at day care"

Maura smiles "I like the name, Jane, what do you think?"

"Leon Angelo Rizzoli" Jane smiles

"You like it?"

Maura smiles and nods, tiredness taking her "Perfect. Leon Rizzoli. I'm tired" Maura mumbled

"Sleep sweetie. I'll be here when you wake up. Love you"

"Love you too sweetie" Maura muttered, half asleep


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter skips ahead by a couple of months, Leon is still in hospital but Maura and co are all okay. Enjoy and review :)

xx

"Maur, baby, look" Jane says pointing down into the open cot at the boy who was now breathing by himself.

His tiny chest rising and falling easily.

Jane had a beaming smile on her face and Maura had a tight grip on her wife's hand

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Jane nods "Perfect. The nurse said we could hold him Maur.."

"I know..." She pauses and after a moment, finishes "I'm scared"

"Me too, its just he seems so fragile, like one touch and he'll break. But remember Coop at his age, we thought that about her too"

Maura sighs "I know.. This is foolish, I haven't held him at all, and now we're allowed and I cant... What the hell Jane!"

"Maur, its alright. Take your time okay. I'll get him first"

Jane holds her breath and easily reaches in to the boy and cuddles him into her arms. He looks up at her and his mouth opens, curling upwards into what she considers a smile.

Jane smiles herself, a bright beaming smile and breathes a sigh of relief. Maura walks over looking down at the boy she runs her index finger along his cheek

"Hey Leon" she smiles and Jane looks up at her

"You wanna hold him?"

Maura nods, sitting on the hospital bed and Jane smiles and hands her Leon.

She looks at her wife as she holds her son and everything is falling into place.

They have Cooper, who has just turned 5. They have Leon, the miracle baby.

Most importantly they have each other. From day one, Jane knew that she could tell Maura anything and she could trust her. Anything at all. Thats what drew her in.

Then as time went on she realised the perfection that is Maura Isles. How truly wonderful the woman is. How just seeing her face could brighten your mood. Just talking to her could diminish any 'grey clouds' in your life at that moment.

Having Maura Isles was a gift.

I gift she nearly lost, more than once. And my god, would she fight to protect her against anything else that tried to stop them being happy.

"Jane?" Maura asked bringing the woman's attention back

"Yeah?"

"You okay, you dazed out a little?"

"Yeah. Sorry.. I was thinking about you. I'm fine" Jane smiles

"Me?" Maura asks

Jane nods "Just how much I love you Maur"

Maura smiled "Love you too baby.. And cant forget our princess and little man"

Jane smiled "Cooper should be here with Ma soon. Jesus Maura, when you were sick, I realised how intelligent our daughter is. She is so smart, way beyond her years. She asked me if you hurt when you couldn't wake up.."

"Aww, poor baby. I need to talk with her, make sure she knows that I missed her and love her"

"She knows Maur. Intelligent beyond years remember? ...I hope Leon gets your intelligence.."

"Even if he had and IQ of 60, I'd love him just as much"

Jane smiled "Me too. God we are blessed"

"That we are Jane. We really and truly are.."

They both knew that everything wouldn't be perfect all the time and they'll fight but in the end everything will work out to be okay because no matter what they had each other and two wonderful children.

Life is perfect. And everything is balanced.

Perfection.

And she'll try to keep it that way for as long as possible. But all she can imagine is two teenagers, Cooper 18, Leon 13 and they screaming and shouting at each other or about each other.

Thats all part of the experience too, I guess lets just enjoy it.

xx

AN: I'm going to leave it there. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think of this final chapter :)


End file.
